Vindicated
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka broke Michiru's heart a long time ago. Now, five years later she wants her back. But with a best friends who does about anything to make your life miserable things aren't always as easy as you'd like them to be. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Haruka broke Michiru's heart a long time ago. Now, five years later she wants her back. But when Michiru already seems to be happy together with someone else and with a best friend who does about anything to make you miserable, things aren't as easy as you would like them to be.

* * *

**Vindicated**

prologue

_- Mistakes -_

* * *

_''I need to tell you something.'' I whisper softly. I'm so incredibly nervous. We've been friends for a long time now but I want more. I need more. I can't control myself whenever I see her. I want to hold her and kiss her._

_''What's up?'' Haruka asks me and smiles down at me. She's so pretty. We first met at this place, in the school's garden. We were both looking for a quiet place to have our lunch. We both hated being around people. Everyone thought Haruka was a guy and we chasing her like love sick puppies. And me, I just hated to be surrounded by my so-called friends who kept talking about sex with their boyfriends._

_''I...uhm,'' Suddenly I find myself at a loss of words. This morning I've been rehearsing this conversation for hours. Why was this so difficult now?_

_I feel her placing a hand on my shoulder. ''Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it.'' She comforts me. God I hope that's true Tenoh. I'm throwing my heart almost literally at you here. ''I LOVE YOU!'' I finally yell._

_I see a few students turn around to look our way but I don't care. Instead I just look up at Haruka who's looking at me with a horrified look on her face. Maybe I surprised her. She might still tell me she feels the same about me._

_''We're both female Michiru. That's disgusting.'' My eyes widen in shock. That's not the response I'd been expecting from her. Atleast she could've brought that differently._

_''It's just how I feel. I thought you liked me too.'' I whisper. God I feel crying now. It's like someone ripped my heart from my chest and kept jumping on it. _

_''Just because I dress like a guy doesn't mean I want to be with a girl.'' Haruka shot back. She finally pulled her hand away from my shoulder. _

_''I'm sorry. That's not what I meant,'' I hear myself stammer. What am I going to do now?_

_''Maybe we shouldn't see eachother anymore.'' She adds and slowly steps away from me like I'm some kind of monster. ''I don't think I could feel comfortable around you anymore.''_

_I want to stop her but my body refuses to move with me. All I can do is watch her walk away while I feel tears stream down my face. Maybe she'll turn around. Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe she's just kidding. Maybe..._

_Maybe...._

''Michiru?'' She heard a familiar voice ask, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. ''Are you alright?'' Michiru was now looking at a handsome man who was wearing nothing but black pants that matched the color of his hair.

''Yes. Good morning,'' Michiru blushed slightly and looked around the room she recognized as her own bedroom. She was no longer standing in the garden. ''What time is is?''

The black haired man placed a kiss on his lover's lips. ''Almost past ten in the morning.I woke you because you were crying in your sleep. Something about 'distance'.'' He sat down on the bed and stroked Michiru's face. ''Don't forget, this afternoon we'll be visiting your parents.''

''Ugh,'' Michiru grunted and turned around while covering herself with the blankets. ''Did you have to remind me?''

''Your parents are nice people, Michi.'' He said with a smile.

Michiru muttered something from underneath the blankets. Her parents adored Satoshi. From the moment they met him they'd been nothing but nice and welcoming to him. It had been different when Michiru brought Haruka to meet her parents. They weren't even dating but they hated Haruka anyway. Probably because she was a girl dressing like a boy. Her parents weren't that open minded. They still thought girls should only wear skirts and stay home while the men worked and paid the bills.

She really disliked her parents' shallowness. It didn't mean she didn't love them because she did. She just couldn't stand being around them for too long. ''Can't we just lay in bed the whole day, together?'' Michiru ask, taking her lover's hand in her own. ''Cuddling, kissing.....''

''That's your regular speech lately whenever you don't want to do anything. Tempting me into staying.'' He replied, kissing her hand. ''Want some breakfast?''

''Fine. I'd love some of your famous eggs and cheese.'' The aqua haired girl took a deep breath and faked a smile.

Satoshi got up again and walked towards the door. ''It's the only thing I can make.''

Michiru giggled. ''Thank the gods I love eggs.''

He blew a kiss to his lover and walked out of the room. When Michriu was sure he wasn't coming back she fell backwards on the bed again, staring at the ceiling. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Why did she have to remember Haruka now? It had been five years since they last spoke or saw each other.

Michiru was happy now.

she was dating the guy she met in her senior year. He always was there for her when she needed him. He even comforted after Haruka broke her heart. He was really understanding and he had even tried to talk to Haruka for her once. I vain ofcourse. When they both graduated they started going out on dates. And before any of them even realized it they were dating.

Last month they finally moved in together. She was truly in love with him. It was different to what she felt for Haruka though. Maybe she never really loved Haruka like she loved Satoshi. Maybe she'd just been in love with the idea of being with that blonde tomboy.

She sighed once more before deciding it was time for her to get up. It might've been a sunday today but she didn't want to sleep through the whole day. Tomorrow she had to go to work again. She was currently working as Satoshi's secretary. A job she actually started to love, she could get free days whenever she wanted and she always had her lover around.

He made her feel save and secure. Being around him comforted her.

Michiru got out of the bed and started scanning the room for her clothes. It was pretty cold in the room but what did you expect in December? Finally she decided to wear Satoshi's clothes which lay on the chair next to the window. It was a large white t-shirt and some black sweatpants. They still had his smell on them. A blush appeared on her face and happily she turned around.

''Satoshi!'' She called out when she got downstairs. Immidiately he came running into the hallways with a worried look on his face. Apparently her voice had sounded somewhat upset about something.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Nothing,'' Michiru whispered and pressed herself against her boyfriend. ''I just needed an excuse for you to come here and kiss me.''

He smirked. ''That can be taken care of. You don't need an excuse though.''

''I know.'' The aqua haired girl replied before closing the gap between them. She could feel him put his arms around her and pulling her even closer. The kiss deepened and just when they were about to go further they both parted.

''My eggs,'' Satoshi said, turning around and rushing back into the kitchen.

Michiru couldn't help it but laugh. She could also smell the burnt eggs. ''I guess I'll make us something else.''

''Good idea!'' She could hear her boyfriend yell from the kitchen.

''And maybe we should let the house burn down! We can't visit my parents when we have to...'' She didn't even get to finish her sentence.

''Nice try!''

_'Damn.'_

_----_

''Hey Haruka!'' A blonde girl yelled and started running towards Haruka. She was happily waving as she closed in on the tomboy. ''I finally found what you've been looking for!''

''A lot of money?'' Haruka asked, rolling her eyes.

Minako hold up her hand while breathing heavily. ''Let me catch my breath first.''

''You should stop smoking, Minako.'' The tomboy joked.

''I don't smoke. It's a filthy habit you started ever since you broke _her _heart and your own.'' The smaller girl replied, glaring at Haruka.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. ''Why did you have to bring that up? I regret it everyday already. I don't need,'' She got cut off by Minako who pushed a magazine in her face. ''What's this?''

Annoyed Haruka pulled the magazine from Minako's hands. ''A magazine about merging companies, what do you want me to do with it? Find a job?''

Minako took another deep breath. ''Shut up you fool. Page 63. _She's_ on it.''

''She?'' The tomboy asked. In curiousity she opened the magazine and looked up the page Minako mentioned. At first she didn't see anything of interest until her eyes fell on a picture of an aqua haired woman. ''Michiru...''

''Don't you just love me?'' Minako chirped. ''You can finally make up with her and tell her how you really felt back then.

''How the hell did you find this, what were you doing with this kind of magazine anyway?'' Haruka asked. She tried to pretend it didn't affect her at all but inside of her chest she could feel her heart skip a few beats.

''Some guy who works at one of those companies gave it to me. He tried to hit on me and probably thought I would turn me on to read about his work. Bloody fool.''

''But you read it anyway,'' Haruka placed a hand on Minako's head. ''Or else you wouldn't have found that picture.''

''Guilty. The guy was incredibly hot.'' Minako replied before she suddenly got pulled into a tight hug but Haruka.

''You're the best Minako.'' The blonde tomboy said and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. ''I don't know how to thank you.''

Little did she know Minako had her own motives for trying to get Haruka to see Michiru again.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Please let me know what you think so far. This might seem like a story that's been said and done before but I can promise all of you things won't be what they seem.


End file.
